Wave
Wave Skywalker (ウェイブ, Weibu) is a former member of Jaegers and Akame Imperial Navy. He hails from a small town on the coast of Izumo. Due to the large amount of time he spent at sea, he is fairly unaware of the crime-riddled Capital and corruption within the Akame Empire. He is very close to his mother and very well respected in his home village. After the Fall the Akame Empire, Wave expressed doubts to himself if he's really fighting for what's right after all that has happened to him ever since he first saw Paul Gekko as his close neighbor. He secretly joined the Gekko Family to protect Izumogakure. Appearance Wave is a young man of above average height with short dark blue hair and eyes. Like Tatsumi, he also has a cowlick. He wears a blue leather jacket and a red scarf with an anchor on it. The scarf is said to be his symbol of justice. Under that is a white shirt with a single blue line down the middle. He also wears a pair of grey jeans with a belt and dark blue boots. He carries his Teigu on his back. Personality He keeps his beliefs close to heart, such as duty to his country and cheering up a girl when she's sad. He is a true navy man at heart and loves everything to do with the ocean. He is shown to be level headed and easy going in his free time and has a desire to be useful to his friends. He is shown to get along well with most of his comrades, excluding Seryu. He sympathized with Tatsumi's desire to run away from the group but was duty bound to prevent it. Despite constantly finding Bols choice of attire very strange and wondering how a man of that sort is the only married member of the Jaegers, he is on very good terms with the man and seems to think highly of him. He constantly tried to cheer up others, which usually fails and causes him to end up being cheered up by Kurome. Following the death of Bols and Kurome's admission of her fear of being discarded, Wave seems to have grown extremely protective of the latter, showing his closeness to the two of them. However, he was utterly horrified by her decision to keep Run alive as one of her puppets, believing it was causing him more harm than good. He believes Night Raid to be evil due to the fact that they are killers who work under the cover of night, which is actually a very rational conclusion for someone from outside of the capital to have. However, after spending time in the capital itself, he has grown more cautious of it. He is cautious of Seryu because of her brutality and insanity, both of which he states surprised him, in that he did not believe the capital had grown bad to that extreme extent. He was also shocked by the fears Kurome suffers of being abandoned and executed, which again tracks back to the empire. In Mega Man ZX Shippuden, Wave is shocked of Paul Gekko fighting Makoto Murakumo's brother in the Land of Haro instead of his own village. Abilities Wave wields the Armor type Imperial Arm, "Grand Chariot," which is a more attack oriented version of Incursio. It is unknown which the Imperial Arm is stronger however, it is stronger than the Tailed Beast. The Imperial Arm increases his strength and speed as well as giving him the ability to fly. However, his Teigu is unable to turn invisible as opposed to Incursio. He has a technique named "Grand Fall" which is a powerful kick that Tatsumi noted could have killed him if he did not block it. While his Teigu is engaged he is capable of taking on Akame, Lubbock, and Mine simultaneously and was referred to as a force of nature by them. Wave is also a formidable swordsman and uses his sword more than his Imperial Arm. Esdeath has said that his strength is perfect, thanks to having a good teacher. He is skilled in hand-to-hand combat as well, and defeated Syura in an unarmed duel despite it being the specialty of the latter. Family *Wave's Parents- Mother and Father *Paul Gekko- Neighbor Trivia *Wave is a parallel to Tatsumi in many ways. *Wave is based on Paul Gekko in different ways. Gallery File:Wave Shocked.png Wave and Utakata Junior.png Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon